The present invention relates to a blade structure of a torque converter and a method for producing the blade structure of the torque converter.
The torque converter has a plurality of bladed members (blades) in a fluid-filled shell for transferring power through the fluid. These blades are generally installed and fixed to the shell one by one. Thus this installation work is inefficient, and causes the increase in assembly time.
For this problem, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 9-042413 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP9-042413”) has disclosed a method for producing a blade member having a plurality of the blades which are integrally connected with each other by stamping the blades from one steel plate or sheet.